One Night Out Can Change Everything
by moxiflox
Summary: Levy talks Lucy into going out with her and Gajeel to a new club. Lucy finds a cute dance partner who she really hits it off with, but what happens when she runs into Loke and Gray there? In such a sexually charged environment, will the desire she has been holding back come out? Will she end up with the cute new boy or her sultry Lion Spirit? One shot!


**Just a quick one shot inspiration that came to me! I had a hard time deciding if it would be Gray or Loke, but I figured I already have one GrayLu under my belt, so I should be fair! :P I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing tonight, Lucy?" asked Levy before taking another bite of her sandwich. The two girls had been out shopping all morning, since both of them wanted to pick up a few things, namely books. Their stack of spoils sat next to them on the table.

"I think I'm going to start reading these," Lucy said as she motioned toward the pile. "We aren't going on a mission for another day or so when Natsu comes back from fishing, so I can get a start on them."

"I thought maybe you would go out with Cana, it is a Friday night you know," Levy said.

"Last time I went out with Cana I barely made it back to my place. I'm still not even sure where she ended up," Lucy said as she seemed to think back. "I was _not_ prepared for how that woman drinks," she said, vexed. Levy laughed. If people thought Cana was bad at the guild, they had another thing coming when she was out on the town.

"Well, you shouldn't stay in all weekend, how are you going to meet anyone that way?" Levy said.

"Tch, you're one to talk. You just got lucky that Gajeel fell into your lap. That's all you used to do too you know!"

The bluenette smiled. "Do as I say, not as I do. Besides, Gajeel and I _are_ going out tonight. Why don't you come with us?"

Lucy eyed her suspiciously, "What do you mean when you say "going out"?"

"I was thinking about going to that new club. It isn't far away from his place and I've heard that it's a blast on the weekends."

"How are you going to talk him into that?" she laughed. "And won't Gajeel be weirded out that I'm coming along too? I'm sure he doesn't want people he knows seeing him at the club," both girls laughed.

"Don't worry about him. Will you come? It will be fun!" pleaded Levy.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she set down her fork. She had no doubt Levy could talk Gajeel into anything, if their couples costume last Halloween was any indication. "Yeah, yeah, I suppose. I was going to ask Loke over tonight too to hang out, but he asked for the night off so maybe this is a sign."

"See, yay!" Levy said excitedly. "We can get ready at your place and walk to Gajeel's to get him. Since it isn't far from his place we can all just walk from there."

"Alright, alright." Just like her night with Cana, Lucy had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Not long later, Lucy was throwing shirts on the bed as she and Levy searched through her closet.

"Ooh, Lucy, a maid outfit? Who are you wearing this for?" gasped Levy scandalously.

Lucy grabbed the dress and hung it back up. "That was for a stupid mission with Natsu."

"Uh huh.." the bluenette smirked.

Lucy pulled out a top from one of her drawers. " I think I'm just going to wear this dark red top that's strapless, with the matching arm pieces and a skirt."

"Ohh, wear this black one then," Levy said as she grabbed one that was hanging.

Levy was already in a short blue dress with a muted shimmer to it. For being a bookworm, she sure was drop dead gorgeous. Levy never understood why Black Steel Gajeel ended up wanting her, but it was pretty obvious to everyone else. Personality, brains, and looks.

Lucy quickly changed into her outfit, grabbed her heels, and they were out the door.

"So Gajeel dances?" Lucy said as she thought about him singing at the guild.

Levy shrugged. "Well, guys don't really have to do much to be considered dancing at these places you know, so I think he tolerates it."

"Because he knows you want to go," Lucy said, eyeing her friend meaningfully.

The bluenette blushed, "Yeah, but I mean, he gets benefits from it too."

"Yeah, later after you've been rubbing up against him all night and can't get home quick enough," Lucy smirked at her friend.

Gajeel was wearing a white beater with a black button up shirt, unbuttoned, and black pants. Lucy couldn't remember the last time she saw him dressed up other than when he performed. He looked good. He gave Levy and her dress look of approval before they headed down the street to the club.

"Doesn't Lucy look good Gajeel?" asked Levy as they started walking. He looked quizzically at the bluenette, as if sensing a trap, but saw encouragement in her eyes.

He looked over at Lucy. "Yeah, Bunny Girl looks great." Levy smiled and put her arm around his waist, squeezing.

"I hope this place is as awesome as they say it is," Levy mused, "Tonight is going to be so much fun."

Lucy saw Gajeel crack a small smile at his partner's excitement.

The line was long as they approached, but Levy dragged them to the front.

"Hey," said the doorman. "Everyone waits, no exceptions."

"Not even for a Dragon Slayer?" asked Levy as she motioned toward Gajeel. Gajeel looked taken aback at first but said nothing as he crossed his arms and looked at the doorman.

"Oh, Black Steel Gajeel, I didn't recognize you. Of course you guys can go in!" the doorman said hurriedly as he waved them in, to the protests of the people still waiting in line.

"Nice, Levy," Lucy said to her friend.

"Hmpf, I don't know if I like that or hate that," Gajeel said as he looked back toward the door.

"Oooh, look at this place," Levy crooned.

The dance floor was packed with bodies dancing, the few couches and tables on the outskirts were all full and the bartenders looked like they weren't getting a break. The place was pretty dark except for the flashing lights out on the dance floor.

"Come on!" Levy said as she grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out to the floor. The girls laughed as they started dancing together, Gajeel stood not far from Levy and shifted his weight and shoulders in time with the music.

Lucy scanned the floor, seeing if anyone caught her eye. Finding no one right away, she kept dancing with Levy. She was actually starting to have fun when the little bluenette leaned forward, "Look over there," she motioned with her head off to the side. "That cute guy in the white has been looking at you for the last five minutes."

Lucy nodded and leaned back, dancing again. Subtly, she turned her head. She quickly found the said cute guy in white, who was still looking their direction. He _was_ cute. He was blonde and had a slim, but firm build. She could see his dark brown eyes from here. She smiled at him before turning her face back to Levy again.

"No?" questioned Levy.

"Oh, yes," Lucy said.

"Good, because he is coming over here now," Levy said quickly.

Lucy didn't turn, but caught the sight of the white shirt getting closer. Levy started dancing backward, toward Gajeel, and smiled before she turned away from Lucy.

"Excuse me," she turned toward the voice and smiled. Cute, blonde guy was even cuter up close.

"Hi," Lucy said, still moving her body, which was not missed by the new man. He gave her a quick attempted discrete look up and down.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she bit her lip. The cute guy smiled as he moved forward and snaked an arm around her waist. Lucy moved an arm around his neck and placed the other on his chest. _Mmm, that is a nice, firm chest, _she thought to herself as they started moving together. All the music was upbeat as they danced, their bodies feeding off each other. He held her waist close to his as they swayed back and forth to the music, their faces inches apart. Lucy couldn't help but stare into the dark brown eyes of his.

"Marcus," he said to her, introducing himself.

"Lucy," she said back.

They didn't say much else as they let the beat move through them. She could feel his hand on the small of her back as their hips, stomachs, and chests pressed against each other. Lucy couldn't help it. She _was_ having a good time. She looked over his shoulder and found Levy and Gajeel caught up in each other. Levy was dancing with her back against Gajeel, looking up at him. His hand was on her hip as she danced on him. Levy looked over, noticing Lucy's stare, and smiled when she saw them dancing. Lucy smiled back and nodded subtly. Things were good.

Levy turned her attention back to Gajeel again and the music slowed just a bit to a smoother, sensual tempo. Lucy looked back into her cute dance partner's eyes as she bit her lip and turned her body in his grasp. She leaned her back into him and pressed her hips back into his. She leaned her head back, slightly over his shoulder, so she could look at him as they danced. His eyes smoldered as he seemed to approve of the change. His slipped his hands onto her hips, holding her against him as she danced. She smiled at his reaction and turned her head back forward. She was about to lose herself to the music, and his body, when she caught sight of something.. or someone.. on the other side of the dance floor.

Pointy orange hair stuck out from a familiar head. Loke was there, thirty feet away from her, dancing with some girl. Lucy immediately felt a twinge of anger toward the girl before she caught herself. Why was she mad? Loke could do what he wanted with his nights off. She watched him as the girl danced on him and he seemed to enjoy it, his arms wrapped around her. He was wearing a green collared, button up shirt with a black shirt underneath. _He definitely looked good_, she thought to herself. She saw him look over to someone and smile and nod. Following his gaze she found its recipient. Gray was not far from Loke in a dark blue shirt, dancing with another girl. _Mavis,_ Lucy thought as she surveyed the rest of the crowd. She wasn't expecting anyone she knew here. Should she leave? She couldn't see Levy now, but she knew the bluenette wouldn't care that they were here. Everyone knew she was dating Gajeel. Lucy didn't really want to be caught out dancing with some random guy, but she realized that's exactly what her two guildmates were doing on the other side of the floor. They couldn't judge her for doing the exact same thing they were.

With that, she let herself relax a bit. She felt Marcus' fingers on her hips as she ground them back into him with the beat. She kept trying to enjoy the music, but her eyes kept straying to where Gray and Loke were. Loke's girl was grinding herself into him as he watched with interest. Lucy couldn't blame the girl much, Loke always emitted an air of confidence that was damn sexy.

He lifted his gaze from the enticing girl in his grasp and started to look around the room. Lucy's breath stopped as suddenly he was looking right at her. _Shit,_ Lucy swore as she looked at the pair of shades that were clearly surprised by her presence. His eyebrows seemed to furrow, tension building in his face. She held his eye contact as she continued to dance with Marcus. Loke raised his head a bit, eyes locked on her. The girl dancing on him had herself pressed into him, wantonly rubbing her body against him, and now he didn't even seem to notice. But god, he looked good there, the way he moved his body with hers. _Mmm._

The song changed and Lucy felt Marcus move his hand from her hip and press flat against her stomach, pulling her tighter against him. Lucy could see Loke's jaw tense from across the room.

Lucy kept moving her body with Marcus', hips swerving together with the tempo. She needed to ignore what was happening over there and focus on the cute guy who was dancing with her now. She turned again in his grip and pressed herself into him. His hand slid down to rest on her ass as they danced chest to chest. She smiled up at him. How had she let herself get so distracted? Marcus was a good looking guy.

He leaned his face next to her ear, "You're gorgeous."

She blushed as he moved his face back in front of hers. "Thanks," she said with a small smile. "You look pretty good yourself."

He grinned as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She felt his body moving against hers, working up an attraction she couldn't deny.

But still..

She turned her head slightly and saw that Loke was still watching her over his partner's head. She turned back quickly. _Ugh,_ she thought. Why did her thoughts keep turning in that direction when she had a perfectly attractive guy in her arms right now? For some reason, she kept thinking about how Loke's body was moving with that other girl and what it would be like if it were her. Loke pressed against her, Loke's hands around her waist..

She realized she was biting her lip in a fairly suggestive manner and Marcus was certainly paying attention. He leaned down to her ear again and she felt his breath on her neck. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded, hoping she seemed eager enough and not distracted. He grinned before leaning down and kissing her. Lucy was caught off guard, but not necessarily unpleasantly. The kiss was quick, but thorough. She looked up, surprised, and found his deep brown eyes gleaming. "So you don't forget me while I'm gone," he said. With a quick smirk he released her waist and headed for the bar.

Lucy let her arms drop and slowed her dancing as she watched him go. She was just about to look for Levy when she felt someone behind her. She was immediately aware of their closeness as they pressed against her. A voice came in close to her ear, "You look amazing."

She melted on the spot. _Loke._ She turned her head slightly to meet his gaze. The close proximity of his face to hers made her stomach light and her breath short. His eyes were intense and glazed over with lust.

"Thanks Loke," she said breathily, still swaying to the music.

He grinned, "Dance with me."

Everything inside her screamed _yes_, but her thoughts flitted to Marcus. She looked toward the bar but couldn't see him. "The guy I was dancing with just went to the bar to get drinks."

"Well, he shouldn't have left you out here alone, you never know what could happen," he rumbled as he slid his hands around Lucy's waist. Lucy's breath caught at the feeling of having his hands on her. She felt him move into her, pulling her into him. She was very aware of her hips lining up with his, her ass pressing back into his groin. Her entire body was tingling at the close contact. She couldn't deny that she wanted this. She let her back rest into his chest as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. Dancing with Marcus was great, but dancing with Loke was electric. Every move he made, no matter how slight, was an explosion of sensations. The sliding of his fingers on her hip, the circling of his hips against hers, the way his upper body moved perfectly in time with hers. Instead of dancing like most guys and letting Lucy do the work, her every move was matched with his. Everything she was giving to him he was giving right back.

She turned her head slightly, "What about your girl?"

"Who?" he said as he slipped his hand from Lucy's hip to pull her closer to him. His breath in her ear and his body against hers sent shots of electricity straight to her core. He must have felt her reaction, as he seemed to press slightly more insistently against her.

She felt him put some pressure on her hips to turn around, so she did, finding herself chest to chest with her Lion Spirit and both his arms wrapped around her tightly. She tilted her face up to his, only inches apart. He maneuvered a leg between hers as they moved side to side together. The pressure of his leg against her thighs moved up to her core as she circled her hips against him in time with the music. She ran her hand up his chest to his neck. The muscles in his neck were firm as she brushed her fingers against them. She felt his hard stomach and chest against her own as they danced. He definitely kept himself in shape. His hands slid down her back, making her stomach twist at his touch. They came to rest on her ass as he grabbed it firmly, pulling her into him. The sultry smirk on his face almost caused her to lose it right there on the dance floor.

Every movement from his body caused ripples to shoot through her. She found herself trapped in his eyes. Suddenly, he broke their suggestive eye contact as a terrifying scowl broke his face. His eyes flashed bright gold as he raised his lips in what was almost a growl. She swore she saw fangs for just a second. Shocked at his actions, she turned her head slightly to see its recipient, Marcus. Lucy turned back again, her eyes lowered toward Loke's chest and bit her lip, ashamed. _Crap._ After a moment, Marcus must have changed his mind and walked away, as Loke's threatening stare subsided. She felt bad for Marcus, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to be here with Loke. Loke was always coming on to her when he was around, but there was always an air of joking to it, and it was always in public. After a while, Lucy couldn't deny that his advances left her all worked up. She knew she could have invited him over any night she wanted and he probably wouldn't have said no, but she didn't want to be that forward. She had been planning to invite him over to hang out for the evening and see if he would make the move, _in a non joking way,_ himself. This was even better.

Their bodies twisted together as the music continued. His leg was now pressed right against her core, so every move they made sparked sensations that threatened to overcome her. She couldn't ignore how turned on she was now. She knew she didn't have to, as she could see the desire in Loke's eyes herself.

Brazenly, she lifted her head slightly toward his, reaching out with her eyes wantingly. Loke knew exactly what she wanted and gave it to her. He smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her stomach flipped as he grabbed her tightly and worked his mouth on hers. Their lips parted and closed together. She tightened her hand around the back of his neck as his slid up her back. She felt it slide over the back of her neck and into her hair as he twisted his fingers into it, holding her head to his own. Her lips instinctively parted as she felt his tongue. She met it with her own as the kiss deepened. His skillful tongue traced delicate patterns in her mouth that made her legs weak. Lucy wasn't even sure if they were still dancing, as all she could concentrate on was the man she was completely wrapped up in. She felt the hand on her ass squeeze lightly as things started getting hot and heavy. She was practically grinding herself onto his thigh now to relieve the pressure building up inside her.

Their lips parted and she breathed heavily, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Tempting, irresistible eyes met her own and she knew there was no turning back now. All semblance of not wanting to be too forward left her as she managed to whisper to him, "Take me home."

His lips broke into an intoxicating smile as he untangled their bodies, keeping her close as he pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning them toward the door.

"After you, Love."


End file.
